


Too Cute

by DemonNovak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaron brings home puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: On a run Aaron and Daryl find some puppies."I knew you'd look too cute with puppies and how could I resist seeing that in person?"





	Too Cute

"Eric," Aaron's voice sends a light echo through the house. He knew that Eric was in their room as it was already pretty late, but he still called out.

As Aaron is going up the stairs he hears a light, "In here." from their bedroom. The door is cracked open so Aaron lightly nudges it with his foot to open it wider. Eric is laying with his back to Aaron comfortable under the blankets. Aaron leans down and sets the two puppies in his arms on the ground to flip on the lamp on the end table.

"What're you-" Eric starts turning around and his words fall away as he sees the two puppies sniffing around the room. A bright smile covers his face and Aaron feels like his heart melts as Eric beckons the puppies over and lifts them to the bed, petting them as they lick him. One was what looked to be about a year old husky and the other was a boxer about the same age. The boxer moved to lay on their pillow as the husky continued to bounce around Eric, mainly in his lap. "Where did you find them?"

"Daryl and I came across an old pound. There were only five dogs still there. Those two, the Great Dane we gave Tara since she was at the gate and so that she'd keep quiet about it for now. Lasts were the German Shepherd and a little Dachshund Daryl took with him. I think for Carl and Judith and them himself. There's also the cat and her two kittens sitting on our couch right now. I know you're not really a cat person so I will bring them to town tomorrow, see if anyone wants them. There was some supplies for the animals as well. No one was concerned about checking the pounds, good for us I guess." Aaron takes a seat next to Eric and pets the husky, smiling when it licks his hand. "I hate to tell you, but I was thinking of asking Enid if she wanted one of these puppies or the cats. I think that would be good for her and Maggie and Sasha can help her since they'll all be at Hilltop."

"It's a good idea, don't make me chose between them though. They're both so cute and kind that part me doesn't want to." Eric looks sadly between the two puppies. "Good call on the cats. Remember when we had to babysit our friends cats?"

Aaron laughs, "That was a disaster. Those things were like devil creatures. I always liked cats, but that made me realize that they might just not be for me long term."

Eric stops petting the puppy for a moment to lean into Aaron and kiss him. "Thank you," He whispers while their foreheads rest against each other.

Aaron smiles, "I knew you'd look too cute with puppies and how could I resist seeing that in person? Plus," Aaron starts, slightly quieter, "I know I'm gone a lot on these runs and I just don't want you to be lonely in the house."

Eric gets this sweet look on his face as he kissed Aaron again, "I love you." Eric pulls Aaron closer and lays them both down. The boxer moving to their feet and the husky at their side. 

With his head in the crook of Eric's neck Aaron mumbles an, "I love you." as they both fall asleep with two cute puppies next to them.


End file.
